


the thing about comets

by aprincessofdaxam



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprincessofdaxam/pseuds/aprincessofdaxam
Summary: He wishes he could tell her that every comet he's seen, in any night sky, on any world, for years, he's thought of her.





	the thing about comets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little shortie before tonight's finale, to help everyone get through it, if some of the rumors are true. Possibly spoiler-ish, if some of the rumors are true, but obviously the episode hasn't aired yet, but nothing explicit.

He shouldn't linger. He knows it. He knows it will only make it harder. _Rip the bandage_ \- he remembers hearing that one for the first time, a year or eight ago, depending on your timeline. But before he follows Winn through the portal, he turns and takes one more look. He won't call it a last look. He can't.   
  
There is so much he wants to say to her, and there never seems to be the time.   
  
_"You'll be in my heart. I promise I'm going to be the man that you thought I could be. I promise."_   
  
He isn't gasping through poisoned air this time, but the air still seems to leave his lungs, his heart still aches when he meets her eyes.

They're brighter than he's ever seen them - brighter than when he was sick and alone and she looked _so sad_ that he couldn't not tell her, and then show her, the truth in his heart, brighter than when she was laughing at him in her loft because _Mxy wasn't the only one I tricked_ , brighter than when she was standing in a field smiling through her tears and telling him how _happy_ she'd been and he was proud and grateful and heartbroken all in an instant.   
  
He wishes he could tell her that every comet he's seen, in any night sky, on any world, for years, he's thought of her. Streaking across the sky, beautiful and awe-inspiring, dragging him along in the wake by force of gravity, inspired and excited and just a little terrified.   
  
Lighting up the world, but gone far too soon.   
  
_"You would think that we would be experts at goodbyes, now."_   
  
But it's not a goodbye.  
  
Because the thing about comets is, they always come back around.   
  
And suddenly, the lump in his throat eases, and it's okay that the time is slipping away too quickly now, because all he needs to say is one word.   
  
_"Kaoshuh."_   
  
The recognition of the phrase dawns behind her bright eyes, and the smile that spreads slowly on her face is like the sun emerging over the horizon after the longest night. He feels the warmth of it in his heart even as he turns and steps through the portal. It might be enough to keep him warm until he gets back to Earth. Even if it takes another seven years.   
  



End file.
